1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing the operation status of equipment such as copy machines and to apparatus used in the system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for inspection and maintenance services of a copy machine, it is a common practice for a serviceman with expertise to periodically go to the installation location of the copy machine. Recently, however, a remote central management system for copy machines have been used to carry out their inspection and maintenance services from a remote location.
The remote central management system for copy machines will be described with reference to FIG. 17. FIG. 17 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a conventional remote central management system for copy machines.
As shown in FIG. 17, the remote central management system reports error conditions (paper jam, out of toner, etc.) and the like of a copy machine 1706 to a management apparatus 5703 via control apparatus 5701a and 5701b as well as to a management center 1705—which manages various data about error conditions of copy machines—using telephone lines 1707 and a network 1704 via a modem 1702. This configuration allows routine inspection and the like conventionally performed by servicemen to be carried out from a remote location.
On the other hand, the user who uses a copy machine (or other peripheral devices) at office can be told of the operating state (such as Working or Standby) of the copy machine by checking the behavior of the copy machine itself at the installation location of the copy machine.
However, although copy machines have increasingly been used recently, each time a copy machine is used, the user must interrupt the work in progress on purpose and go to the installation location of the copy machine to determine whether the copy machine is available for use by checking its operating status directly. This results in decreased working efficiency.
In the case of minor trouble with a copy machine, such as a low paper, low toner, or paper jam condition, if the use of the remote central management system for copy machines involves bothering to dispatch a serviceman with expertise or making the user take measures upon notification (of the trouble) from the center, the copy machine will not be ready for use when necessary.